Yoite-kun, Yoite-kun
by Once L
Summary: Porque "Yoite, esto. Yoite, lo otro" era todo lo que Raiko escuchaba. ¿Significaba eso que a Gau... le gustaba el portador de Kira? - Raiko/Gau,


**Título: **Yoite-kun, Yoite-kun.

**Fandom: **Nabari no Ou.

**Personajes: **Raiko Shimizu, Gau & mención de Yoite.

**Género: **Amistad, Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. Raiko/Gau.

**Resumen: **Porque_ "Yoite, esto. Yoite, lo otro"_ era todo lo que Raiko escuchaba. ¿Significaba eso que a Gau... le gustaba el portador de Kira?

**Disclaimer:** _Nabari no Ou _no me pertenece sino a Yūki Kamatani ;)

**_30/06/11._**

Raiko, últimamente todo lo que escuchaba de parte de Gau era...

_"¿Raiko-san, crees que a Yoite-kun también le guste el pastel de chocolate?"._

_"¿Crees que a Yoite-kun le guste ésta bufanda, Raiko-san?"._

_"¿Cómo crees que se encuentre hoy, Yoite-kun?"._

_"Ah... ¿Yoite-kun ya habrá comido?"._

_... ._

_"¡Yoite-kun, Yoite-kun, Yoite-kun...!"._

Parecía que era lo único que sabía decir su amigo, y a todas horas.

Y es que desde que Yoite lo había sacado del coma, Gau se la pasaba pensando todo el tiempo en él; en qué estaba haciendo, en cómo se encontraría o qué necesitaría... como si no hubiera nada más en su mente.

Y no, no es que estuviera celoso, al contrario, él también estaba infinitamente agradecido con el portador de Kira por hacer que su querido amigo y compañero se despertara, y volvieran a estar juntos. Pero aún así... no llegaba a tal extremo de pensar todo el tiempo en Yoite e idolatrarlo como si fuera un Dios.

Aunque las cosas no se quedaban ahí (bueno fuera) pues el interés de Gau iba más allá de hablar y pensar todo el tiempo en el ninja estrella de Kairoshu, como ya había visto, y eso... lo preocupaba, por decirlo de algún modo, y es que no estaba seguro de lo que eso le provocaba.

Porque bueno... su compañero Wakachi no sólo hablaba del pelinegro, sino que también le había hecho un delicioso pastel (y estaba pensando en hacerle otro), cada que lo veía se sonrojaba (cosa que antes sólo _él_ provocaba) por lo que no le extrañaría que ahora fuera con él con el que fantaseara con posees, fondos de colores, flores y demás a su alrededor.

Todo indicaba que a Gau... le gustaba Yoite.

¡No, no, no!

No podía ser eso, seguro que él lo estaba mal interpretando y sólo era la forma en que su amigo le mostraba su agradecimiento al portador de Kira por su ayuda. Sí, eso debía de ser... ¿no? Aunque... admitía que él era muy atractivo, pese a ser el asesino más cualificado de Kairoshu.

Hn... no sabía qué pensar de la situación.

- Raiko-san, ¿estás bien? -la voz y presencia a su lado lo sacan de sus pensamientos, mirándolo fijamente.

Ahora, ambos estaban en aquel puente en la noche. El viento frío remueve sus cabellos y ropas.

- ¿Eh? S-sí. Estoy bien Gau, ¿qué pasa?

- Ah, nada... -sonríe, y se encoge de hombros, tratando de buscar algo de calor entre sus ropas.- Sólo me preocupe porque dijiste que ibas a tomar aire y no regresabas.

- Ya veo. -el samurái asiente, correspondiendo su gesto y preocupación con una pequeña sonrisa.- Estoy bien, disculpa por preocuparte, Gau.

- ¡N-no pasa nada, Raiko-san! -niega con las manos, apareciendo un pequeño sonrojo.

Uno, que hacía unos cuantos días el líder de la familia Shimizu no veía.

_"Menos mal"._

Por alguna razón se siente feliz de ver ese pequeño gesto que nunca pensó que extrañaría. Quizá… debía preguntarle sobre el asunto de Yoite. Lo piensa unos segundos y al final toma una decisión.

¿Total, qué puede perder?

- Oye, Gau...

- ¿Sí? -la mención de su nombre atrae su atención y con ello, algunas dudas y un tanto de nerviosismo para el espadachín.

- N-nosotros somos amigos, ¿cierto? Es decir... -desvía su mirada, tratando de buscar fuerzas para hacerle "la gran pregunta" y sólo cuando se cree capaz de ello vuelve a verlo a la cara, aunque no por ello deja de sentirse nervioso.- ... que a mí... me gustaría preguntarte algo. ¡Pero si no quieres contestar está bien, lo entenderé!

- ¿Eh? -el de cabellos negros se sorprende un poco pero también se emociona. Que el samurái quiera preguntarle algo es... maravilloso.- ¡S-sí, está bien! ¡Si Raiko-san me quiere preguntar algo, con mucho gusto le responderé!

- Oh, bueno... verás... a ti... -la presión aumenta al verse reflejado en los ojos de su compañero que espera impaciente que le pregunte. Si supiera de qué se trata, quizá no estuviera tan emocionado.- S-sé que es algo que no me incumbe pero, a ti... ¿a ti te gusta... Yoite?

- ¿E-eh?

La pregunta lo hace sonrojar hasta las orejas, no sabiendo cómo actuar.

De pronto se siente tan avergonzado que quiere darse la vuelta e irse corriendo pero no es el único que se encuentra con un sonrojo en su rostro, Raiko, extrañamente, también se encuentra en la misma condición que él, lo que hace más vergonzoso el asunto.

- ¿P-Por qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Raiko-san?

- Ehm, bueno... -¿Y ahora qué le dice? Quizá la verdad.- Porque... tú todo el tiempo estás hablando o preocupado por él y... te ves tan feliz que yo pensé que quizá... te habías enamorado de Yoite y tú ya no me... querías.

- ¡A-ah, bueno eso! -se empieza a reír, a causa de los nervios que siente.- ¡Eso es porque... porque estoy muy agradecido con Yoite-kun por haberme ayudado a salir del coma y bueno... n-no me gusta como tú... crees, jajaa!

_"Lo sabía..."._ -una parte del Wakachi se relaja al escucharlo decir eso y sonríe.- _"Sabía que era simplemente porque estaba muy agradecido con él. ¿Cielos, en qué pensaba? Porque me sentí tan celoso al creer que Gau quería a..."._

- Y gracias a Yoite-kun, yo... -sus palabras, el tono por lo bajo que emplea y que agache su cabeza al estar sonrojado de nuevo hasta las orejas atrae su atención.- ... yo, ¡yo pude volver a estar de nuevo con Raiko-san!

¿Qué es lo que lo sorprende? ¿Sus palabras, el significado de éstas, su determinación o quizá todo esto junto lo que provoca un sonrojo y el acelerar de su corazón?

- ¡Porque Raiko-san es la persona que me gusta, y nadie más!

Sí, es todo esto lo que lo provoca. La declaración de Gau. El saber que sus sentimientos son los mismos y hasta correspondidos. No puede estar más feliz.

- Gau...

- ¡L-lo siento mucho, Raiko-san, pero yo... ya no podía seguir sin decirte esto y...!

Lo entiende, no tiene que disculparse ni decirle nada más, sólo verlo a los ojos y ver cuál es su respuesta.

Eso es lo que busca al acercase a él.

- Está bien. -la caricia que le da, hace que el pelinegro por fin lo mire, encontrándose con un rostro sereno y una gran sonrisa.

Su Raiko-san; el mismo que lo salvó y del cual se enamoró, lo abraza…

... él, sólo corresponde el gesto, pensando que quizá en un hermoso sueño. Pero es real. Puede sentirlo, olerlo y hasta tocarlo. Se hunde en satisfacción en su pecho.

- Yo también siento lo mismo, Gau... por eso es que me preocupe y me puse celoso al ver todos los gestos y las veces que nombrabas a Yoite. Pensé que ya no era importante para ti... que te estaba perdiendo.

Se separa lo suficiente del espadachín para poder verlo, y aclararle que eso no es así.

- Raiko-san siempre ha sido el único...

- Lo sé. -le calla, poniendo un dedo en sus labios.- Ahora lo sé, y estoy tan feliz como no tienes idea.

- Raiko-san...

Una leve caricia en su mejilla, un corto beso en los labios y se vuelven a abrazar más fuerte, sintiendo apenas y la ventisca fría de la noche.

La luna, está ahí de testigo.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Acabo de terminar de ver éste anime que me ha gustado, he amado a sus personajes, y quise hacer un pequeño aporte de estos dos. Entiendo que YoiteMiharu es la pareja principal y más amada, aunque ellos dos también merecen un poco de amor. Y como Raiko es uno de mis favoritos, he aquí mi aporte :D

De antemano muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;)


End file.
